doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriel Gama
|nacimiento = 1 de enero de 1968 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Elliot Gama (hijo) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = KunoGama.ogg |demo2 = Tenya Iida - MHADH.ogg |twitter = GabrielGamaP}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gabriel Gama. Brock (anime SL).png|Brock en la franquicia de Pokémon, su personaje más conocido. Miroku3.png|Monje Miroku en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yoh-Asakura-shaman-king-31673238-303-404.jpg|Yoh Asakura en Shaman King, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MaximillionPegasus-DULI.png|Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temps. 1-2), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tatewaki_kuno_by_el_maky_z-d7bg51l.png|Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Andros profile zpsda1fc92e.jpg|Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Buster.png|Bustello Baxter en Arturo. Tubby_Tompkins.png|Toby Tapia en la versión de Cartoon Network de La pequeña Lulú. Muck.png|Muck (1ª voz) en Bob el constructor. Cocofoster.jpg|Coco en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (temps. 1-3). Rocko RockoML2019.png|Rocko en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip. Percy Magic Railroad.png|Percy en el doblaje de TV de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Bucky_y_Jibak.png|Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero. sebastian.jpeg|Sebastian Valmont en Juegos sexuales. DPS_Gerard_Pitts.png|Gerard Pitts en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (doblaje original). mariolopez.jpg|Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue. DaveBaywatch.jpg|David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía. David_Hodges.png|David Hodges en CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 4-7). LTALO_Frank.png|Frank en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temp. 3). LTALO_Andy.png|Andy también en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?. Ax_as_human_Animorphs.png|Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill "Ax" (humano) en Animorphs. Tylor_3.png|Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable. Rail_Claymore2.png|Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo. Hermit30.jpg|Natsu Tanimoto "Hermit en Kenichi. Dr._Bernard_Goodman.png|Dr. Bernard "Bernie" Goodman en Flint, el detective del tiempo. Izumo by alakazum-d4e4wmo.png|Izumo Kamizuki (1ª voz) en Naruto. Prowl (Upgrade).jpg|Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación. HVS-Deadpool.png|Wade Wilson / Deadpool en el doblaje mexicano de Hulk vs.. HVS-Balder.png|Balder también en el doblaje mexicano de Hulk vs.. PHK-BetaRayBill.png|Beta Ray Bill en el doblaje mexicano de Planeta Hulk. 111111110.jpg|Flesh en KaBlam!. Bing AB.png|Bing en Los castores cascarrabias (algunos episodios). TeenGeniusHost_BG.png|Anfitrión de Teen Genius en Bad Genius. Juguetero.jpg|Winslow Schott / Juguetero en Smallville. Papa_dinky_doo_pdd.png|Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo (doblaje de HBO Family). 421px-Pierce2.png|Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. Astro-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-6.76.jpg|Astro en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Benny-the-ball-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-3.03.jpg|Benito Bodoque también en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Fancy-fancy-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-85.6.jpg|Panza también en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Mitchellmodern.png|Mitchell Vincent Pritchett en Familia moderna (temp. 3). Dickie-sugarjumper-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-4.75.jpg|Dickie en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Bfnoxic03.jpg|Noxic en Big Bad Beetleborgs. Crusoe_RC_TWL.png|Robinson Crusoe en la versión de Cines de Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. KingBeauty_Charming.png|Rey belleza en El príncipe encantador. Teleferix_2018.png|Teleférix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. TheStarvingGamesOrange.png|La naranja molesta en la versión de Videomax de The Starving Games. Lefty Maginnis.jpg|Lefty Maginnis en la versión de Videomax de No hay héroe pequeño. PhilipSP.jpg|Phillip en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Joey_%28Daria%29.png|Joey en Daria y Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?". Char 17061 thumb.jpg|Shinra Kishitani en Durarara!!. Anglade_COTS.png|Anglade en Espíritus del mar. Fireworks2017 Yusuke.jpg|Yūsuke Azumi en Luces en el cielo. Aigami-yu-gi-oh-the-dark-side-of-dimensions-4.36.jpg|Aigami en Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones. Satoshi-mashiba-a-silent-voice-77.3.jpg|Satoshi Mashiba en Una voz silenciosa. Tenya Iida pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Tenya Iida en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Antonio Valdez (EC).jpg|Antonio "Tony" Valdez / Cóndor en El Cóndor. KurtH35.jpg|Kurt Wylde / C-36 en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial. TELFYuri.png|Yuri en Totally Spies! La película. Joe_Pendleton.png|Joe Pendleton en Momias aquí. Dolph.png|Dolph Starbeam en Los Simpson (temp. 12, ep. 15). Nelson Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz también en Los Simpson (temp. 10, eps. 18, 20). Duffman.png|Duff Man también en Los Simpson (temp. 12, ep. 263). Foster-s-Logo-foster-27s-home-for-imaginary-friends-259018_240_240.gif|Narración e insertos también en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (temps. 1-3). ]] Gabriel Gama (nacido el 1 de enero de 1968) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por interpretar a Brock en la franquicia de Pokémon, Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½, Yoh Asakura en Shaman King, Andros en Power Rangers: En el Espacio, a Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! y también al Monje Miroku en Inuyasha. Biografía Gabriel Gama nació en la Ciudad de México y estudió Arte Dramático en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes (INBA). En su adolescencia era amigo de Gabriel Toquero quién dirigía en la empresa CLADSA. Toquero le ofreció trabajo, empezando en el departamento de producción y trabajando con él durante un año, y en la empresa durante 3 años. Después de haber trabajado varios años en Televisa y hacer teatro, llegó a Audiomaster 3000, y al observar el proceso de doblaje, descubrió que el doblaje era su pasión y descubrió que lo primordial para realizarlo es la actuación y las emociones para dar vida a un personaje. Sus maestros en el doblaje fueron Rocío Prado, Jorge Roig, Gerardo Vásquez, Rosanelda Aguirre, Álvaro Tarcicio, Fernando Álvarez y Carlos Magaña. Filmografía Anime Yūji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon *Brock en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Brock (temp. 10, eps. 1-9 y 11-20; y temp. 13) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Brock (flashback temp. 16, ep. 116) en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Brock en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Brock en Crónicas Pokémon *Hojo (eps. 11-13) en Inuyasha Kōji Tsujitani *Kuno Tatewaki (eps. 83-86) en Ranma ½ *Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Miroku en Inuyasha *Miroku en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Hikaru Midorikawa *Takashi (ep. 12) en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo Megumi Hayashibara *Pokédex (temp. 9, eps. 147-161) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Pokédex en Crónicas Pokémon Otros *Yoh Asakura en Shaman King *Kuno Tatewaki / Hayato Ryuujin (ep. 127) en Ranma ½ *Maximillian Pegasus (temps. 1-2) / Ilusión de Kaiba (ep. 24) / Entrenador (ep. 50) / en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Bucky / Títulos en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Dr. Bernard "Bernie" Goodman en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Tokkori en Kirby *Natsu Tanimoto "Hermit" en Kenichi *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Izumo Kamizuki (1ª voz) en Naruto *Willem Arminius (eps. 37 y 40) / Diuter Muller / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Voces adicionales en Pokémon *Entrenador del centro Pokémon (ep. 2) / Entrenador del Azurill (ep. 103) / Sukizo (eps. 78 y 167) / Timmy (hermano de Brock) (ep. 178) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Kudo en Crónicas Pokémon *Miguel Ángel en Autopista *Shinra Kishitani en Durarara!! *Aldeano (ep. 1) / Presentación y títulos en Inuyasha *Instructor de esquí (ep. 77) / Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-chan *Dr. Tezuka en Black Jack (redoblaje mexicano) *Franz Robinson en La familia Robinson (redoblaje) Series animadas *Dickie en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Coco, Narrador, Conejos, Insertos (temps. 1-3) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Joey / Timothy "Tim" O'Neil (primer episodio) / Artie (primer episodio, último loop) / Estudiante universitario (ep. 3) / Jesse Moreno (ep. 18) / Estudiante de Grown Hills (ep. 21) / Enfermero (ep. 22) / Evan (ep. 24) / Navidad (ep. 29) / Wind Lane (ep. 34) en Daria *Botones en La banda de Mozart *Bustello Baxter / Insertos (temps. 3-5) en Arturo *Flesh en KaBlam! *Rickie en Action Man *Policía Cosme en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Muck en Bob el Constructor *Yoohoo en Yoohoo y sus amigos (doblaje mexicano) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Russell Baines (ep. 92) / Oscar Kokoschka (eps. 54, 85, 92) / Wolfgang (ep. 86) / Willie (el Sr. de los helados) (eps. 6, 21) / Edmund (ep. 32) / Voces adicionales / en ¡Oye Arnold! *Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo (Doblaje mexicano) *Avispaneitor (últimos 2 episodios) en Beast Wars *Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Bing (algunos episodios) / Ardilla / Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias *Keung Ling en La conspiración Roswell *Dolph Starbeam (temp. 12, ep. 15) / Duff Man (un ep.) / Nelson Muntz (temp. 10, eps. 18, 20) / Marvin (temp. 10, ep. 17) / Policía (temp. 12, ep. 14) / Voces adicionales (temps. 10-12) en Los Simpson *Joe Pendleton en Momias aquí *Stan Freezoid / Benito Bodoque / Panza / Shaggy (ep. 31) / Astro en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Phillip (temps. 1-2) / Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Eitan (1ª voz) en Bratz *Ricky Mathis (ep. 1) / Trabajador de la tienda de discos (ep. 1) / Cirujano (ep. 64) / Chico #1 que entrevista Jerry (ep. 103) / Voces adicionales / Títulos en Tres espías sin límite *Brikabroc en El principito *Ricky Owens (joven) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Pinocho en El crítico *X Racer en Meteoro: la nueva generación (doblaje de Videomax) *Elmo en Doug (versión de Disney) *Corky Shimatzu / Oficial militar / voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy *Voces adicionales en Teo *Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Voces adicionales en Code Lyoko Películas de anime Yūji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Brock en Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Brock en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Brock en Pokemon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Brock en Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Brock en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones Otros *Anglade en Espíritus del mar *Tenya Iida en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Yūsuke Azumi en Luces en el cielo *Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la Luz *Trabajador de Willpharma en avión en Resident Evil: Degeneración *Satoshi Mashiba en Una voz silenciosa *Aigami en Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones *Voces adicionales en Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento Películas animadas Carlos Alazraqui *Rocko en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip *Rey belleza en El príncipe encantador otros *Teleférix / Magnétix (trailer) en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica *Robinson Crusoe en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Deadpool/Wade Wilson / Balder en Hulk vs. (doblaje mexicano) *Phillip en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de paga) *Lefty Maginnis / Insertos en No hay héroe pequeño (versión Videomax) *Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones *Insertos / Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Yuri / Voces adicionales en Totally Spies! La película *Antonio "Tony" Valdez / Cóndor en El Cóndor *Kurt Wylde en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial *Joey en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" *Oficial en Estación de Rastreo en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Peter en Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate *Percy en Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico (doblaje TV) *Beta Ray Bill en Planeta Hulk (doblaje México) *Voces adicionales en El señor de los milagros Películas Anthony Mackie *Bryan en Déjate querer (2014) *Booty en Detective por error (2005) Otros *Leandro (Michael Socha) en Asesinos anónimos (2019) *Voces adicionales en Deseo de matar (2018) *Anfitrión de Teen Genius (Kobrsak Noomnoi) en Bad Genius (2017) *Voces adicionales en El día (2017) *Voces adicionales en Paddington 2 (2017) *Dan (Nate Corddry) / Matt (Amir Talai) en El círculo (2017) *Roy (Seth Numrich) en Imperium (2016) *Gonzalo Mora Jr. (Ruben Ochandiano) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Zima) *Gregg (Gregg Wayans) / Decano Jordan (Russell Peters) en 50 sombras negras (2016) *Cor Van Hout (Jim Sturgess) en El gran secuestro del señor Freddy Heineken (2015) *Padre (Stewart Skelton) en Invocando al demonio (2014) *Edwin (Han Soto) / Luis (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en La última profecía (2014) *Evan (Jack Falahee) en Furia implacable (2014) *Voces adicionales en De amor y dinero (2014) *Abee Cole (Hunter Burke) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Lino Dupree (David Belle) en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Cajero de sexshop (Yuval Boim) / Autor famoso (Reif Larsen) en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en Una coartada perfecta (2014) *Voces adicionales en El incidente del paso Dyatlov (2013) *Steve (James Corden) en Empezar otra vez (2013) *Dale (Brant Daugherty) / La naranja molesta (Bryan McClure) en Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Cyrus Hanks (Frank Grillo) en Línea de fuego (2013) *Ian O'Shea (Jake Abel) en La huésped (2013) (doblaje Videomax) *Randy (Jonathan Keltz) / Portero (Zach Sanchez) / Mike (Julian Gavilanes) / Policía #2 (Basil Harris) en Una noche loca (2013) *Ethan (Luke Kirby) en El juego del crimen (2012) *Jimmy McCudden (Neil Maskell) en Berlin Job (2012) *Jay Mills (Charlie Hunnam) en Atrapados (2012) *Benny (Kevin Sussman) en Vividores (2012) *Dr. Timbers (Anthony Lawton) / Voces adicionales en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión Videomax) *Ryan (Michael Roark) en Magic Mike (2012) (versión Videomax) *Voz en off en Las palabras (2012) *Max (Sergey Russu) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) *Voces adicionales en El día del apocalipsis (2010) *Lefty (Erik Knudsen) / Trent Preston (Jonathan B. Wright) / Estudiante francés en La chica de mis sueños (2010) (doblaje Videomax) *Derrick Jones (Jerry O'Connell) / Voces adicionales en Piraña 3D (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Rob (Patrick Labyorteaux) / Voces adicionales en En mi sueño (2010) *Daniel Moskowitz (Adam Grimes) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Voces adicionales en Loco por ella (2010) *Derrick Jones (Jerry O'Connell) / Voces adicionales en Piraña 3D (2010) *Voces adicionales en El torneo (2009) (versión Netflix) *Oficial Rodríguez (Adrian Martinez) / Tarquinio (John Sharian) en Estado de la mafia (2009) *Sargento Coben (Rod Heatherington) en Lecho de hielo (2009) *General Drago (Bashar Rahal) / Traficante de armas (Nikolay Stanoev) / Voz en estación de tren en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Roger (Tommy Dewey) / Chico en la oficina (Leonard Wu) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) *Armand Benoit (Shawn Hatosy) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans (2009) *Danny Green (Lou Taylor Pucci) en Portadores (2009) (versión Videomax) *Sean (Eric Balfour) en Un seductor irresistible (2009) *Bennett Brewer (Aaron Johnson) en The Greatest (2009) *Synesius (Rupert Evans) en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Oficial Rodriguez (Adrian Martinez) / Tarquinio (John Sharian) en Estado de la mafia (2009) *Kello (Jeremy Decarlos) en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *David Newman (Chris Hardwick) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Vega (Taboo) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Mamertus (Giorgio Lupano) en La pontífice (2009) *Insertos / Voces adicionales en Precious (2009) *Axel Palmer (Kerr Smith) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) *Voces adicionales en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (versión Videomax) *Snowman (Johnny Lewis) en Felon (2008) *Eric (Brian Baumgartner) en Four Christmases (2008) (versión Videomax) *Mitch / Insertos en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Sargento William James (Jeremy Renner) en Zona de miedo (2008) *George Hogg (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los niños de Huang Shi (2008) *Gerry Campbell (Liam McMahon) en Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) *Ravin (Adam O'Byrne) en Yeti: El hombre de las nieves (2008) *Eric (Brian Baumgartner) en Four Christmases (2008) *Dan (Reid Scott) / Insertos en Amusement (2008) (2ª versión) *Diaz (Reynaldo Gallegos) en Rambo IV (2008) *Snowman (Johnny Lewis) en Felon (2008) *Mitch e Insertos en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Insertos en The Reader (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Rex (David Krumholtz) en Live! (2007) *Nick Memphis (Michael Peña) en Tirador (2007) *Aiden (Hugh Dancy) en Besos de sangre (2007) *Peter (Peter Dinklage) en Muerte en un funeral (2007) *Jim Hasley (Zachary Knighton) en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Trevor Eastman (Dustin Milligan) en El efecto mariposa 2 (2006) *Neil Simmons (David Richards) en El peor de los miedos (2006) *Detective Willigut (Tom Fisher) en El ilusionista (2006) *Simon (Steven Rathman) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Voces adicionales en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Voces adicionales en Caballeros del aire (2006) *Vocea adicionales en Extraña familia (2006) *Insertos en Más grande que el cielo (2005) *Sebastian (Matthew Davis) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Jeff Foreman (Enrique Murciano) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Tommy (William Ragsdale) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Jorge (Kal Penn) en El hijo de La Máscara (2005) *Insertos en Sólo amigos (2005) *Mormón #1 en Millonarios (2004) *Cantinero (Ryan Robbins) en Gatúbela (2004) *Voces adicionales en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Edvard "Eddie" Valdemar (Luke Mably) en El príncipe y yo (2004) *Jimmy Schmidt (Mark Pellegrino) en Acechada (2004) *Leslie Gaemon (Godfrey) en Soul Plane (2004) *Dex (Ron Selmour) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Voces adicionales en Especies III (2004) *Boris Kochno (Edward Baker-Duly) en De-Lovely (2004) *Agente en Uptown Girls (2004) *Ting (Tony Jaa) en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Ling (Mark Dacascos) en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Gene Bradley (Gideon Emery) en Río sangriento (2003) *Matt Jensen (Vince Vieluf) en Grind (2003) *Agente en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Vance "Van" Willder Jr. (Ryan Reynolds) en Una fiesta salvaje (2002) *Oficial Farrell (Larry Holden) en Insomnia (2002) (versión Videomax) *Spence (Brad Beyer) en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) *Josh (Ian Somerhalder) en Construyendo la vida (2001) *Derek Zoolander (Ben Stiller) en Zoolander (2001) *Voces adicionales en Una mente brillante (2001) *Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) en Alta velocidad (2001) (redoblaje) *Él mismo (Barry Watson) en La gran estafa (2001) *Eric (Thomas Lennon) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Levi Panes (Michael Panes) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Alguacil Billy Lauren (David Getz) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Patrick (joven) (Grant Ibbs) en La última rubia (2000) *Matt (Matthew Settle) en Círculo vicioso (2000) *Ryan Walker (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Chicos y chicas (2000) *Shemp Howard (John Kassir) en Los tres chiflados (2000) *Chuck Wheeler (David Paetkau) en Snow Day (2000) *Leonard Marliston (Jay Mohr) en Corre... no grites (2000) *Arthur Mydanick (Steve Lawrence) en La traición (2000) *Jack el botones (Brad Beyer) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Sebastian Valmont (Ryan Phillippe) en Juegos sexuales (1999) *Henry Crawford (Alessandro Nivola) en Pasión robada (1999) *Voces adicionales en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Gregory (James Gallanders) en El tercer milagro (1999) *Jake Elby (Boyd Kestner) en La hija del general (1999) *Revendedor (Paul Hillman) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) *Reportero del National Enquirer (David Koechner) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) *Paul James (Amo Gulinello) en El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *Billy (Ewan McGregor) en La voz (1998) *Quinn (James Wilder) en Criminales (1998) *Van (Bodhi Elfman) en Enemigo público (1998) *Pete (Randy Birch) en El arca de Norman (1998) *Fernando (Armando Valdes-Kennedy) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Chico jugando baloncesto #2 en Cambio de sentimientos (1998) *Frank en La criatura (1998) *Piloto del jet (Eli Gabay) en Al filo del peligro (1997) *Voces adicionales en Un canto de esperanza (1997) *Policía en Todo o nada (1997) *Voces adicionales en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Stuart Macher (Matthew Lillard) en Scream (1996) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Último recurso (1996) *Veterano de Vietnam (Brendan Fraser) en Ayer y hoy (1995) *John J. Johnson (Michael Boatman) en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Gerard Pitts (James Waterston) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (doblaje original) *Freddy Fernandez (Israel Juarbe) en Karate Kid (1984) (redoblaje) *Testigo afuera del edificio en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) *Larry Dupree (Michael Bowen) en La noche del cometa (1984) *Romero (Frank Doubleday) en Escape de Nueva York (1981) (redoblaje) Telefilmes *Desmond Poppy (Marc Wooton) en Fabulosa Navidad (2009) *Ravin (Adam O'Byrne) en Yeti: El hombre de las nieves (2008) *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) *Alguacil Billy Lauren (David Getz) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Clayton (Ray J) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Pat (Jason Byrne) en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) Series de televisión Christopher Khayman Lee *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje ("Rojo por siempre") Nick Stabile *Colin Manchester en Dawson's Creek *Mark en Sunset Beach Otros *David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía *Nate Greeley en Pasadena *Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue *Ed Zeddmore en Supernatural *Mark en Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Drew Valetine (temp. 4) / Warren Goering en Dawson's Creek *David Hodges (Wallace Langham) (temps. 4-7) / Ted Sallanger (ep. 2) / Chip Rundle (ep. 3) / Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Jin Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) en Lost (temp. 1) (2004) *Timmy en Club Azul *Bodhi Andros (Carter Maclntyre) en El mentalista (temp. 2, ep. 1) *Federico Diaz en Six Feet Under *Dr. Simon Tam (Sean Maher) en Firefly *Joe (ep. 89) / Jerry "Mad Dog" Sullivan (ep. 108) / Bobby Landrum (ep. 136) / Styles (ep. 141), Vocero del Gobernador (ep. 144) / Arthur Woodson y Dr. Brown (ep. 149) / Stephan Washburn (ep. 153) / Tony (ep. 154) / Ty Murray (ep. 155) / Reynaldo (ep. 157) / Haines (ep. 158) / José Martínez (ep. 159), Johnny (ep. 162), Calvin (ep. 165), Mark Cuban (ep. 166), Billy Lo (ep. 167), Lonny Redman (ep. 178), Copiloto (ep. 179), Kane (ep. 180), Randy Delany (ep. 182), Carson (ep. 185), Satch (ep. 186), Seth (ep. 188), Deke Trumbull (ep. 191), y Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill en Animorphs *Jeff Gurtman en Travel Spies *Julian Sark (temporada 1) / Voces adicionales en Alias *John Kenney en Survivor: Vanuatu - Islas de fuego *Nick Brown en Survivor: Desierto australiano *Spike en Vida de perros *Winslow Schott/Juguetero en Smallville *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Narrador en Insectoscope *John Fitzgerald Byers (temp. 7, ep. 15) y Voces Adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X *Asistente de campaña (temp. 1, ep. 5) y Científico en computadora (ep. 6) en Los pistoleros solitarios *Voces adicionales en Flipper *Tnte. Sam Richardson (temps. 1 y 2, 19 episodios) en Acción mortal *Voces adicionales en Xena: La princesa guerrera *Frank (temp. 3) / Andy (temps. 6-7), en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Trey Señor del Corazón en Power Rangers: Zeo *Guardia Nasada/Voz de despegue (ep. 45) en Power Rangers: Turbo *Policías Fuerza del Tiempo (ep. 1) / Novio del auto (ep. 32) en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Richard Evans (2ª voz) y Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Baxter (ep. 34) / Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Brian (ep. 8) en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz *Rogelio / Larry (eps. 5-6) / Anunciador de TV (eps. 16-17) / Seth (ep. 24) en Escalofríos *Grant (temp. 2, eps. 19 y 21) en Colegio del agujero negro *Kayne Tremills en ¡Exploración salvaje! *Glenn Morrison en Trauma *Morgan Holt en North Shore *Barry en Noches de terror *Jason Ionae en Guardianes de la bahía en Hawaii *Marcus Ericksen (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales (temps. 7-9) en Cómo conocí a tu madre *Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay en nuestra comida? (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo (versión HBO) *Voces adicionales en Deslizadores *Voces adicionales en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Voces adicionales en Mecánica popular para niños Miniseries *Simon Peterson (Stephen Moyer) en Bajo hielo *Voces diversas en Jack y los frijoles mágicos Telenovelas brasileñas *Tatuapu "Tatu"/ Adriano Karabastos (Cláudio Heinrich) en Uga Uga *Rodrigo (Mario Frias) en Corazones Rebeldes *Expedito (Rafael Calomeni) en Mujeres apasionadas *Dorival (Emiliano Ruschel) en Siete pecados *Teleco (Matheus Rocha) en El salvaje Videojuegos *Gruñón 4 en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (videojuego) Intérprete *Michael Jordan "Mack" McKenzie (temp. 3, ep. 33) (una canción) en Daria *Dusty Lee Dinkleman (voz cantada) (Chris Klein) en Sólo amigos *Opening (coros) en Kenichi Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios *Pokémon: Generación avanzada (temps. 7-9) *Crónicas Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew *Pokémon: Mente maestra *Inuyasha (eps. 104-160) *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (temps. 1-3) *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Las locuras de Andy (temp. 1) *CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 4-7) *El hijo de La Máscara *De-Lovely *Sólo amigos *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Besos de sangre *El ilusionista *Uptown Girls Dubbing Studios *Kenichi (eps. 1-35) *Sangriento San Valentín *Y se casaron *Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Asesino de la carretera *Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate *Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Precious *Zona de miedo (doblaje de Videomax) *17 otra vez (doblaje de Videomax) *Hulk vs. (doblaje de Videomax) *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) *Un seductor irresistible (doblaje de Videomax) *Una pasión secreta (doblaje de Videomax) *No pudo decir adiós *El justiciero implacable *Mi vecino es un espía (doblaje de Videomax) *La chica de mis sueños (doblaje de Videomax) *Extrañas apariciones (doblaje de Videomax) *Kososvo *The Reader *Mientras estás fuera Central Entertainment *¿Qué hay en nuestra comida? (2ª versión) *Black Death (2ª versión) *Una noche loca *Una coartada perfecta *Atrapados *Los juegos hambrientos *Empezar otra vez *La fortaleza prohibida *Dumb and Dumber To (3ª versión) *Lo mejor de mí *Invocando al demonio *El incidente del paso Dyatlov *Yoohoo y sus amigos (doblaje de México) Koe Dubbing Masters México *Soy Héroe *El último disparo *Luces en el cielo *El día *Crímenes oscuros *La maldición roja *Ataque de los Titanes *Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica *My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Bad Genius *Asesinos anónimos *Espíritus del mar Optimedia Bond México *Inuyasha (eps. 133-134, 147-148, 161-167) *Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final *Black Jack (redoblaje) *La maldicion de Villisca *Una voz silenciosa *Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones Otros *Los niños de China *Rambo IV (doblaje de Videomax) (Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution) *Zoolander ([[Intersound|'Intersound']]) *Inuyasha (eps. 1-104) (Audiomaster 3000) Adaptación *Inuyasha Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México (hasta 2010) *Art Sound México (hasta 2015) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana ''(hasta 2007) *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio (solo "Lost") *Dubbing House - ''AF The Dubbing House *Dubbing Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound (hasta 2013) *Grupo Macías (hasta 2015) *Intersound S.A. (hasta 2006) *Jarpa Studio *Koe Dubbing Masters México *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. ''(hasta 2005) *Optimedia Bond México *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2015) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - ''El Cuarto de Máquinas '' *Tokio Curiosidades * Comparte varios personajes con el actor Alfonso Obregón: **En Uga Uga (doblaje mexicano), Alfonso doblo a el personaje Tatuapú "Tatu" / Adriano Karabastos su primera aparición de el episodio 1 mientras que Gabriel lo dobla el resto de los episodios **En Bad Genius, Alfonso doblo a el Anfitrión de Teen Genius pero solo en el Trailer mientras que Gabriel lo dobla a este personaje en la película completa Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2020